Shingetsu
(Shingetsu-Orochi) |villain = yes |type = Leader Rival Anti-Villain (at first, formerly) Anti-Hero (currently) |affiliation = Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe (formerly) (currently) |homeworld = Planet Raia |firstepisode = New Moon |lastepisode = Riders on the Storm, pt. 5 |numberofepisodes = TBA (Metroid: KRG Vol. 3) |cast = Wataru Kuriyama }} is the clan leader of the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe, and the sworn enemy and rival to the main protagonist, Goro Izumi in Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. After ousting /Night Rogue from his leadership of and subsequently killing the former, he becomes the new leader of Faust and takes over Gentoku's duty as the Prime Minister of under the guise of Towards the climax of the , he later becomes , using the Orochi . History Past Nothing is much known about Shingetsu's past, except that he was once a mercenary working under the Galactic Union Police, similar to Samus Aran being an intergalactic bounty hunter working under the jurisdiction of the Galactic Federation in her universe. Until one fateful day, his home planet of Raia is invaded by an unknown faction of space pirates where his family and lover were killed. Overwhelmed by his grief, Shingetsu kills the invaders in retaliation, which caused him to be labeled as a most wanted criminal in the universe in the light of the incident of Planet Raia. Later on, Shingetsu would go on as the founder of the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe, a faction of alien demons from across the galaxy with an intent of conquering planets one after another. He begin to adopt a Social Darwinist outlook, believing that the galaxy must be ruled with an iron fist. Personality 1= |-| 2= , just like your sister. Or, did you behave yourself?" "No, I never played on the loyalty of people I've met. But, if you yourself being stabbed in the back makes you all the more paranoid. Let me guess, is this between you, , and ?" "Nanba would prove me worthy of partnership, if he asked me to kill Blood Stalk." "Say what?!" "Have you lost your f****** mind?! You should know better than this. Nanba's company only cared about war for profit! This explains why wanted to turn the Rider System as weapons of war. And now you're planning to carry on his plans?!|Shingetsu to the Izumi siblings and Taki about his intent to betray Blood Stalk.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} |-| Shingetsu was once a emissary of justice who valued protecting the peace in the universe and did whatever he can to protect the galaxy. However, following the deaths of his loved ones in Planet Raia becomes the turning point where he is now on the run by the intergalactic law, gave up all hope, and believing that survival of the fittest is what matters to him. After becoming one of the most dangerous intergalactic warlords in the galaxy, Shingetsu is a ruthless, barbaric, tyrannical, and narcissistic warmonger. He despises the weak and believes that they are prey for the strong due to his pure desire for power, at the same time he is also sadistic and violent especially in regards masterminding a game involves killing people for fun. He regularly disdains and resents Goro's interferences with his clan's affairs, often fleeing instead of further justifying or persuading him of the Kamui Tribe's sincerity. In spite of committing barbaric acts for his goal's sake, he's not entirely malevolent, however, he maintains being an honorable warrior who wants to seek a worthy opponent who can rival his strength. He will not resort to his true strength against those weaker than him until he gives his opponents a chance to become stronger and rival his power. Shingetsu is also not all about brute force and brawns all the time; Goro implies that he has a dangerous mind, describing him as intelligent and thoroughly manipulative, he has no problems using anyone except for his minions to further his plans; like blackmailing (and by association) into doing his dirty work after discovering the latter is actually Night Rogue. As the ruthless clan leader of the Kamui Tribe, he tolerates no failure and he's willing to dispose those who failed him if necessary. Shingetsu takes his Social Darwinist mindset to extremes that's near to the penchant of seeing himself as a godly figure, to the point he develops a vindictive, misanthropic contempt towards humanity and views them as inferior and weak species, as well its idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict. He has no qualms about killing without prior incentive or knowledge, one such example when he kills a Smash that was sent by Night Rogue to stall him, Shingetsu immediately destroys that particular monster and at the same time killing the human who was forced to assume its form. His pronounced malignant narcissism, combined with his Social Darwinist moral code makes Shingetsu a more dangerous enemy - making him prone to fits of sadistic rage, along with obvious lack of empathy, manipulative nature, and the aforementioned tendency to sacrifice his minions to further his plans. He has a tendency to use to refer to himself or even addressing himself in third person. He is a one-man army who does not rely on his minions but rather his own power. His ambition is to seize and rule the universe with an iron fist. Shingetsu will do whatever it takes achieve his goals, even if he has to use his minions as cannon fodder; this is still inherent when he becomes the new leader of Faust. While in the Kamui Tribe, Shingetsu treats his men with respect and admiration. After becoming the new leader of Faust, he's pretty much worse compared to Gentoku, unlike Gentoku, Shingetsu has no qualms abusing his power to the point he sees the members of Faust as extensions of himself. Later on, it's becomes evident that Shingetsu's unbridled insanity went off the deep end because of his lust for power and his desire to gain approval from even by betraying /Blood Stalk and has no qualms disposing him once Soichi served his purpose. During , Shingetsu has somehow matured from the last time after he becomes the Prime Minister of Touto following Taizan Himuro's death. In his second battle against Goro, he eventually grew out of his desire over the box due to it being fought over by the other warring nations. He begins to view humanity in general as beyond saving because of the war. However, Goro refutes that humans will still have the ability to reform, no matter how good and/or evil they are. After losing to Goro for the second time, Shingetsu concedes with honor like other rival characters. Powers and Abilities *'Vampiric Physiology': Shingetsu is a Shinsou-type vampire, like any other kind he is also able to stay active in broad daylight. However, prolonged exposure to sunlight can also weaken him. *'Time Manipulation:' Shingetsu can bend the power of time to his will. **'Phantom Zone:' This signature ability allows Shingetsu to stop time through the will of mind. It is depicted with his left eye glowing a metallic yellow glow, and everything around Shingetsu will cause to turn into negative coloration. In the stopped time, Shingetsu can move his own body freely along with any object he touches, allowing him to strike his defenseless enemies, move to a superior position, and toy with his victims. *'Fullbottle Augmentation:' By using a Fullbottle in his hand without transforming, Shingetsu can gain abilities based on said Fullbottle's traits: **'Watch:' Through his aforementioned time manipulation, this Fullbottle allows Shingetsu to rewind time. First used in his third fight against . *' 100:' After prolonged exposure with Nebula Gases, Shingetsu manages to achieve a Hazard Level higher than Build, Night Rogue, or Blood Stalk. Due to his alien-demonic physiology, he gains an ability to transform into his . After becoming Shingetsu-Orochi, his Hazard Level is implied to be in its maximum, which made him equal to his rival's Hazard Level in Jet Phoenix Armor. *'Master Swordsman:' Shingetsu's defining trait is his mastery of sword wielding. He is capable of wielding his huge great sword only with one hand. His skills with his giant sword and honing such skill led him to unlocking his weapon's true form, in the form of Kiryuohken. Weaknesses *'Sunlight exposure': Given to his vampiric physiology, Shingetsu is active at nocturnal periods and will not appear until sunset as exposure to the sun's rays can weaken him. Equipment *Unnamed giant broadsword - Shingetsu's personal weapon **Kiryuohken - The true form of Shingetsu's personal weapon * - Used to grant abilities and perform special attacks. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Shingetsu is portrayed by , best known for his role of Ryuga Dougai in Garo ~ Yami o Terasu Mono ~ and Garo: Gold Storm - Sho. In his Demon Form, his suit actor is |浅井宏輔|Asai Kosuke}} Etymology Shingetsu translates into "new moon", this is fitting because he fights Goro during night time. His alias of Ryuzuki Dougai is a parody of the name [[w:c:garoseries:Ryuga Dougai|'Ryu'ga Dougai]] from the aforementioned ''Garo ~ Yami o Terasu Mono ~'', where Wataru Kuriyama portrays this aforementioned character. With the "ga" in Ryuga (流'牙') is replaced with the kanji "tsuki" (月') Notes *Shingetsu is a composite character of (Kamen Rider Baron) from '' , (Kamen Rider Para-DX) and from , **Both Shingetsu and Kaito served as the rival and foil to the protagonists of their respective series. Both also have a Social Darwinist philosophy and are exploiting over an to achieve their goals. ***Additionally, Shingetsu's ambition to claim Pandora Box as a means to achieving his goals of godhood is similar to 's intent of claiming the . ***Also, his misanthrophic views towards humanity also brings to mind of the . **Both Shingetsu, Parado and Graphite are battle-competitive individuals and are honorable despite their villainous intentions. ***Also, he also shares Parado's misanthrophic hatred towards humanity. *Shingetsu is also written as a foil to . As both are leaders of their respective villainous and both are associated with bats - Night Rogue transforms with the Bat Full Bottle and Shingetsu is a Shinso vampire demon. What separates him from Night Rogue is that Shingetsu is honorable and noble, despite voicing his god complex, searches a worthy opponent who can rival his strength. *His habit of using "ore-sama" to refer to himself brings to mind . *He is also similar to Dio Brando/DIO from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts 1, 3, and to an extent flashbacks from Part 6. Both are ambitious villains whose defining traits are their charisma and arrogance; they also have vampiric abilities - Dio discarded his humanity and became a vampire thanks to the Stone Mask, Shingetsu is a Shinsou vampire with the ability to survive in space. They even have the ability to stop time - The World for DIO, and Phantom Zone for Shingetsu. *His ability to stop and reverse time invokes 's usage of Pause, Restart, and Reset through the . However, his usage of the Watch Fullbottle to reverse time brings to mind 's Time Vent card. *Despite his character is hypothetically portrayed by Wataru Kuriyama, who portrays Ryuga Dougai in Garo ~ Yami o Terasu Mono ~ and Garo: Gold Storm - Sho. Ironically, Shingetsu is similar to Jinga, the main antagonist of the latter series, whose portrays (Kamen Rider Decade). *His lover's name being called Izayoi could be a reference to Kyuemon '''Izayoi of , who in turn his real name is . *Shingetsu also plays a similar role to (Kamen Rider Ouja); the author of the story acknowledges their similarities: **The way he kills Gentoku/Night Rogue and subsequently obtaining the and is similar how Asakura gained Gai's contract monster, . After he kills Gentoku, he mocks it on Sento's face, much like after Asakura kills and he even mocks Shibaura's death to 's face. **His murder of /Blood Stalk is similar to how Ouja kills /Raia and /Imperer. Soichi takes the Million Slash finisher from the Beat Closer intended for Sawa and Misora is similar to Tezuka taking Ouja's Final Vent meant for Shinji/Ryuki, while Shingetsu and Nanba betraying him after he betrays Sento and company is similar to how Sano betrayed Shinji before he is betrayed by /Tiger and is then killed by the same man who killed Raia and Gai. *Shingetsu has more similarities to Jugglus Juggler from Ultraman Orb: **Both serve as the main rival to their series' protagonists (Goro Izumi and Gai Kurenai, respectively) rather than the main antagonist. Although Shingetsu served as the main antagonist for the first-quarter of the story before that role was taken by Kaguya Kozuki. **Both have a cruel and sadistic streak, and have a penchant of killing off other villains for their own ends. However, Shingetsu's survived their apparent deaths (although in Soichi's case, he is revived as a living corpse with only 100 days to live). **Both have monster forms that are tied to the : Shingetsu transforms into Shingetsu-Orochi with the Orochi Fullbottle, and his form has eight snake-like tails. While Juggler controls the Maga-Orochi through the 6 King Demon Beast Kaiju Cards and Ultraman Belial's Fusion card. Occasionally, the Maga-Orochi's tail is also used on Zeppandon, in which Juggler himself also transforms into. *Shingetsu-Orochi fighting G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Kerberos is an ironic reference to the original owner of the Kerberos Fullbottle who is named after and one of three . As the Kusanagi was found one of the severed tails of the Yamata-no-Orochi, the mythical eight-headed/eight-tailed serpent slain by the storm god, . Category:Villains Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Antivillains Category:Faust Category:Evil turns good Category:Antiheroes Category:Rivals Category:Deceased